I just need you now
by diarenna
Summary: Quinn est à New-York avec tout ses amis et ses enfants et vit sa vie de mère célibataire -a peu près paisiblement- jusqu'à ce que sa coloc, Santana, propose à son ami d'enfance d'aménager avec eux, Quinn va retrouver un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas exploré depuis longtemps. #Quick, #Brittana, #Klaine, #Finchel, #Tike.
1. petite présentation

**bonjour! je vous amène une petit fiction Quick dont j'avais l'idée depuis un moment et comme Quick était mon premier ship dans glee, je me devais d'écrire. j'ai toujours mes fictions sur Klaine et Brittana que je n'abandonne pas même si celle sur Klaine est en suspens. **

**ce chapitre est comme un prologue, mais pas tout à fait, enfin c'est compliqué, voyez par vous-même!**

**bonne lecture!**

**disclaimer: glee appartient à RIB.**

* * *

Bon je suppose que je dois me présenter avant toute chose non? Moi c'est Quinn Fabray, 33 ans, diplômée de la NYIP _(NewYorkInstuteofPhotography)_, blonde, yeux noisettes, je travaille dans une grande agence de photographie à New-York, j'habitude avec deux lesbienne en couple, donc ça m'inquiètes pas plus que ça, j'habitude aussi avec-

- Ahhhhhhh au secours tataaaaaa !

...avec ça. Ça, c'est Zooey qui cris après sa tante, Santana pour que son frère Jooey la laisse tranquille. Mes deux magnifiques enfants.

je vais vous faire les présentations:

Zooey et Jooey ont 5 ans, un âge affreux quand on est parent mais génial quand on est enfant. Et, si ils ne se ressemblaient pas autant physiquement, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'ils sont jumeaux.

Zooey est un vrai petit ange blond, avec une petite frange droite, les cheveux longs et lisses et elle veut toujours se mettre en robe (elle doit tenir ça de moi).

Jooey est une boule de nerfs blonde, insupportable et moi-même j'ai du mal à le gérer des fois. Santana le supporte mieux que moi.

Santana, c'est Santana Lopez, 33 ans, diplômée de Julliard section danse & art dramatique, un boule de nerfs hispanique, ma colocataire, meilleure amie, et aussi l'heureuse marraine de Jooey. Elle travaille avec sa copine, Brittany, dans une école de danse de New-York.

Brittany S. Pierce, une fille absolument adorable, blonde aussi, diplômée de Julliard aussi, section danse & art dramatique, elle est avec Santana depuis le lycée, ma colocataire elle aussi, et l'heureuse marraine de Zooey.

Maintenant, je suppose que je dois vous expliquer comment ces deux petits coeurs ont vu le jour non?

J'avais 26 ans, moi, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Finn et Kurt que je vous présenterai après, étions fraichement diplômés et Santana a eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller fêter ça dans un bar. Elle était avec Brittanny, Finn avec Rachel, Mike avec Tina et moi et Kurt étions célibataire, donc une soirée alcoolisée + un célibat = une baise (parlons clairement).

Kurt a fini avec un certain Rory, touriste écossais. Et moi, avec Sam, blond, beau, musclé, bref, le type parfait en apparence. On a couché ensemble puis le lendemain il m'a donné son numéro et tout... Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai commencé mon nouveau job, moi et Sam ont s'appelaient de temps en temps pour se faire un resto ou pour prendre un café et ça se finissait toujours pareil. Puis au moment d'avoir mes règles, j'avais du retard, puis j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de retard. Donc j'ai fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré positif, mais comme j'avais entendu parler des tests de grossesse faux, Brittany et Santana m'ont accompagnées chez le gynéco, qui m'a dit que j'étais bien enceinte. J'avais peur de perdre mon boulot que je venais d'avoir, mais Santana connaissait ma patronne depuis le lycée apparemment, qui était sa conseillère d'orientation et Brittany confirma ça. Mme Schuester ça vous dit quelque chose? Non, moi non plus. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'est que son mari était le prof de chant de Rachel à la NYADA et aussi au lycée pour leur Glee Club. Bref, donc j'ai gardé mon emploi grâce à Santana. Mais Sam n'a pas voulu reconnaître les enfants, il m'a dit que que j'avais couché avec lui rien que pour avoir des enfants et une pension, puis il a disparu de la circulation.

Donc me voilà, mère célibataire de 33 ans, mais avec beaucoup d'amis.

Maintenant je suppose que je dois encore vous présenter le reste de mes amis non?

Mike Chang, 33 ans lui aussi, asiatique, vraiment vraiment gentil, avec exactement le même diplôme que Santana et Brittany vu qu'ils ont fait exactement le même cursus à Julliard, il travaille avec San et Britt à l'école de danse, et il est le parrain de Jooey.

Il est en couple avec Tina Cohen-Chang, 32 ans, diplômée de l'école vétérinaire de New-York, elle travaille dans son propre cabinet, elle est asiatique elle aussi et est aussi gentille que son copain. Elle est actuellement enceinte et je pense pas que Mike ait l'intention de partir comme Sam.

Rachel Berry, 33 ans, une gentille fille, cheveux longs brun, une frange droite, diplômée de la NYADA _(NewYorkAcademyforDramaticArts)_, qui travaille actuellement a Broadway et est en couple avec Finn.

Finn, c'est Finn Hudson, 33 ans, grand comme un pommier, mais super gentil. Il adore les enfants, je crois d'ailleurs que lui et Rachel essayent d'en avoir. Il est le PDG d'une grande chaine de garage qui appartenaient à son beau-père qui est maintenant a la retraite.

Ensuite, il y a Kurt Hummel, 33 ans, diplômé de Parsons et travaillant actuellement chez Vogue(.com). Il est célibataire et gay aux dernières nouvelles, d'ailleurs si il était pas gay je pense qu'on serait ensemble parce que c'est clairement le petit ami parfait. c'est aussi mon meilleur ami et parrain de Zooey.

Tout ce beau petit monde se connait depuis le lycée, ils sont venus ensemble à New-York, Rach et Finn habitent emsemble, et Kurt habite chez Tina et Mike, et je me suis juste incrustée quand je suis devenue la coloc de deux lesbiennes il y a maintenant 13 ans.

Bref, je pense que les présentations sont faites non?

Ah oui, juste un détail, demain c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux, c'est à dire tout à préparé et tout le monde qui vient, et tout le monde ça veut dire tout les amis que je viens de vous présenter. Oups, mon téléphone sonne, je suppose que je vais arrêter là mon monologue et que je vais répondre.

- Allô? Hey Kurt! Bien et toi? Bah là ils jouent avec San. Ouais. Ouaaaais. Bah écoute amène-le, il a pas peur des gens comme nous j'espère. Mais non, on va pas l'effrayer ! Ok, bah passez demain vers midi, comme ça on mange ensemble, et on commence à tout préparer, San et Britt vont enmener les enfants au macdo. Ok. Ok. Bisous Kurt, a demain.

Et un invité en plus, vous avez fait le compte ? Non hein ? Moi si, on sera 12 dans mon appart. Mais bon, les petits vont avoir six ans tout les deux, six et six : douze. Wow, je délire. J'ai besoin d'une sieste.

- Je vais dormir Satan, envoûte pas mes enfants!  
- T'inquiètes pas Blondie!

* * *

**j'espère que ça vous a plût! j'essaye une nouvelle narration que je trouve plus joyeuse et en accord avec la personnalité de ****_(ma)_**** Quinn.**

**n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer!**

**xoxo. **


	2. un nouveau noah

**voilà un deuxième chapitre, merci pour les follow et les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil. **

**pour cette fiction, je vous répondrais en DM et pas sur un chapitre comme je fais pour mine.**

**chapitre un peu court à mon goût, mais je me devais de l'arrêter là, sinon ça faisait vraiment trop long.**

**note: dans la conversation téléphonique, Santana est en **_italique__**, **_**Puck est en gras, Brittany est en "**normal**" et les enfants sont en****_ italique+gras._**

**bonne lecture! **

* * *

PDV Santana

- Jooey vient mon chéri, mets ton manteau on y va ! Mon cœur ?

- Hm ? _me répond Britt._

- Tu peux aller voir si Zooey a mis son manteau ?

- Ah, euh, ouais c'est bon elle l'a mis tout à l'heure, elle est aux toilettes.

- Me voilààààààààààà._ La petite blonde tend sa main à la grande blonde qui l'attrape._

- Bon, Quinnie on y va !

- Hein ?!

- On y va !

- Ah ! Euh, oui ! _Quinn s'avance et embrasse ses deux enfants._ Soyez sage, mangez bien et faite dépenser plein de sous à tata San. On se voit tout à l'heure, je vous aimes.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi maman.

Nous descendons les marches de la cage d'escalier et pendant que les enfants s'attachent moi et Britt on se bat encore pour savoir qui allait conduire. Finalement, c'est Zooey qui a pris la décision à notre place.

- Tata San, je t'aime mais tata Britt conduit mieux et j'aime bien quand elle est devant moi comme ça je joue avec ses cheveux.

- Mais tu peux jouer avec les miens aussi ma puce.

- Non, ils sont toujours attachés. _Zooeyy et Brittany firent un mou boudeuse et je ne peux pas résister._

- Ok ! Tu conduis ! Mais au retour c'est moi d'accord ?

- D'accord. _Zooey tend sa paume et Brittany frappe dedans avant de se mettre au volant, puis me tire la langue._

- Faut pas tirer la langue sinon on va te la couper tata !

- C'est bien mon grand. _C'est à mon tour de faire un high five à Jooey._

Brittany prend la route vers le macdo quand une musique se fait entendre dans mon sac.

- Chérie, ton téléphone.

Je prend le téléphone et vois un numéro que je connais pas. Je répond, hésitante.

« _Allô ? une voix masculine se fait entendre._

**Allô, tu-vous êtes bien Mlle Lopez ?**

_Euh, oui, c'est moi et vous qui êtes-vous ?_

**Ah, Santana, c'est Noah.**

_Noah? Attend, Noah comme Noah Puckerman?_

**Exactement.**

_Ohhhhh, Puck! Ça fait du bien de t'entendre! Comment ça va ?_

**Bah bien et toi ?**

_Impeccablement bien, je suis avec la femme de ma vie. Je regarde alors Britt qui prend une teinte rouge et enlève sa main du levier de vitesse pour la mettre sur mon genou._

**Dit bonjour à Brittany de ma part.**

_Attend, je te mets en haut-parleur, elle conduit. J'active alors le haut-parleur._

Hey Puck !

**Hey ma belle, ça va ?**

Bah ouais et toi ?

**Oui !**

_Au faite Puckerman, t'as eu mon numéro comment ?_

**C'est Artie qui me l'a donné. Je l'ai revu pour un film sur lequel on bossait ensemble et il m'a redonné ton numéro, celui de Kurt, celui de Mike et celui de Mercedes.**

_Ah ok. Je-_

**_Coooooooooooooooooooooucou !_**_Brittany et moi sursautons en entendant les petits crier derrière._

**Vous avez des enfants ?**

_Non, c'est mon filleul et la filleule de Britt._

**Ah ok. Donc bref, j'appelais pour savoir si vous pouviez m'aider ?**

_Dis toujours._

**J'ai été muté à New-York par mon boss, je dois travailler dans un studio d'émission télé là-bas. Je suis parti ce matin et là je suis dans un taxi et j'ai nulle part où dormir.**

_Bah va à l'hôtel ? T'as les moyen, tu travailles à la télé._

**Je suis caméraman. Et là ils m'ont embauché pour faire la régie.**

_Ah, d'accord. Bah nous on habite avec ses deux petits monstre et leur mère. Je pense pas que… Brittany se met à me regarder avec des yeux de chien battu._

**_C'est qui le monsieur ? Il peut venir tata ? _****_Steuuuuuuhplait !_**

_Bon ok, ok ! Puck, t'es encore dans le taxi ?_

**Ouep.**

_Dit au conducteur de t'amener au McDonalds sur la 1__ère__ avenue, vers Upper East Side._

**Ok. **_On pût entendre Puck répéter au chauffeur l'adresse._** C'est bon. On se retrouve là-bas, par contre attendez-moi dehors parce que je pense pas que je vous reconnaîtrais.**

_D'accord, à tout à l'heure._

_**A tout à l'heure !**__ Brittany et les enfants ont crier ensemble au téléphone et juste avant de raccrocher, on pût entendre Puck rire._ »

- Tata San ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- C'est ton chéri ? _Zooey donne un grand coup de pied à son frère._

- Mais non ! Tata San elle aime que les filles, t'es vraiment trop bête.

Je ris devant leur petite bagarre puis Brittany les calme. Malgré qu'on soit pas loin du macdo, avec la circulation, on mets quand même du temps à arriver au restaurant et juste avant de rentrer sur le parking on vit un taxi repartir de celui-ci. Ma femme trouve rapidement un place pour garer la voiture et on sort de la Toyota pour chercher Puck.

Il est là, attendant devant la porte, avec un jean et un tee-shirt gris chiné, des Coq Sportifs noir aux pieds, les mains dans les poches et regarde nerveusement son portable. Il a pas changé du tout, sauf les cheveux. Il a plus sa crête hideuse, mais il a entièrement le crâne rasé et ça lui va plutôt pas mal.

- Puck !

- Britt ! _Ils se sautent dans les bras._ Snixx ! _Puis je fais un câlin à Puck._

- Hé, pas devant les petits !

- Tata Snixx, tata Snixx !

- J'espère que t'es fier de toi !

- Très ! Bon, qui sont ces petites têtes blondes là ?

- Je m'appelle Zooey.

- Enchanté Zooey. _Puck pris Zooey dans ses bras puis lui fait un bisou. Attendez, depuis quand il est comme ça avec les enfants lui ?!_ Et toi bonhomme ?

- Jooey, monsieur._ Jooey tend son poing fermé à Puck qui le regarde, sourit, puis tape doucement sur son poing avec le sien._

- Moi c'est Noah, mais vous pouvez m'appeler tonton Noah, ou tonton Puck mais pas monsieur d'accord ? _Les enfants hochèrent la tête vivement._

- Alors Puck, encore un grain de beauté qui te force à avoir enlevé son furet que t'avais sur le crâne ? _Je passe ma main sur sa tête._

- T'avais un fûret sur la tête? _Les deux enfants ont parlé ensemble et on reconnaissait là des jumeaux._

- EUUUUUUUUURK !

- Trop cool ! O_ubliez ce que j'ai dit. _

- Nope, _Puck ri devant les visages des enfants,_ j'ai juste laissé tomber la crête, tu sais pour mon travail, ça fait pas sérieux.

- Depuis quand t'es sérieux toi?

- Ah, c'est une longue histoire ! On va manger ? J'entends leurs ventres gargouiller d'ici.

- Mon ventre gargouille pas ! _Puck tourne la tête vers la petite fille qui venait de lui répondre._

- Ah bon ? _Il se mets à croupis pour être à sa hauteur._ Et maintenant ? _Il se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes et la petite ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire._

- Puck, laisse la,_ Brittany ri mais relève Puck par l'épaule de son tee-shirt,_ elle va être décoiffée. On va commander ?

Moi et Puck acquiesçons et Jooey se jette sur la main de Puck pour la prendre et avancer avec lui. Je regarde Brittany, aussi étonnée que moi, puis lui prend la main pour enlacer nos doigts et de l'autre côté, Zooey prend l'autre main de Britt et nous rentrons à l'intérieur.

* * *

**voilà! un petit chapitre, le prochain sera plus long.**

**dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez du nouveau Puck, j'ai voulu le faire plus mature, réussi ou pas?**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**xoxo. **


	3. notre anniversaire

**bonjour! je me devais de publier aujourd'hui car c'est l'anniversaire de Mark. (coeurcoeurcoeurcoeur)**

**merci pour vos reviews et vos follow en seulement deux chapitres merci beaucoup! **

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**bonne lecture! **

* * *

PDV Brittany

- Tata, il y a une table là-bas !

Je me demande encore comment Jo s'est retrouvé sur les épaules de Puck à chercher des tables pendant que San et Zo et moi on est là à tenir les plateaux.

- On y va alors.

On s'approche de la table, Zooey m'interroge du regard pour savoir si elle peut s'asseoir à côté de Puck avec Jooey, j'accepte et Santana est aussi étonnée que Noah s'intéresse aux enfants. Je décide donc de briser la glace, et d'ouvrir les Happy Meal des petits en même temps.

- Et bah Puckie, je savais pas que t'étais papa poule toi. _Avec un clin d'œil, ça fait toujours bien._

- Tu sais, depuis Sugar, j'ai pas eu de copine plus d'une nuit ou deux et j'pense vraiment à fonder une famille et tout.

- Attend, depuis le lycée t'as pas eu de copine ?! _San, calme-toi._

- Nope. Et vous pouvez parler, depuis le lycée vous avez pas eu de copine non plus, pas de nouvelle copine en tout cas.

- Touché Puckerman.

Santana commence son big mac, Puck son M, moi ma salade Caesar, et les petits leurs nuggets.

- F-faut que j'affelle Quinnf !

- Prend mon téléphone, et finit ta bouche San.

- Hm, hm. _S prend mon téléphone et appelle Q avec le haut-pauleur._

« _Hey !_

**Les enfants vont bien?**

_Oui ça va et on va bien aussi je te remercie._

**Ils mangent ?**

_Oui !_

**Ils ont pris de l'eau j'espère ?**

_Non Quinn, il ne prendront pas d'-JO NE MANGE PAS MON BIG MAC !_

**Il se passe quoi là ?**

_Non rien, ton fils veut manger mon sandwich._

**Bah laisse-le !**

_Non ! Enfin, bref, y'a moyen que ton bureau se transforme en chambre d'ami ? C'est pour un ami du lycée, il est avec nous là, les petits l'adore._

**Euh, je le connais pas, il est peut-être dangereux et-**

_Non, Quinn, c'est pas un pédophile._

**Mais je le connais pas !**

_Tu demanderas à tout le monde, on le connaît tous ! T'es avec Kurt pas vrai ? Demande-lui si il se souvient de Noah Puckerman._

**O-ok.** _On a put entendre un cri aigu de Kurt « il est encore vivant ?! woooooow »_ **Apparemment il le connaît.**

_Tu vois ! Tout le monde le connaît, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Moi, Britt, Rachel, Finn… Panique pas !_

**Bon… **_Quinn soupire._ **Ok. Mais c'est lui qui enlèvera mes cartons.** _« bah il aura pas de mal »_ **Kurt ! Je vous laisse, bon appétit.**

_A vous aussi._ »

- Réglé. _Sourit pas stupidement comme ça, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser._

- Super, merci les filles. Et votre coloc', euh, Quinn, elle est comment ?

- Blonde, cheveux assez longs mais moins que moi, yeux noisettes, visage fin, toujours en robe, comme sa fille. _San fait un clin d'œil à Zo, trop gnon._ Et hm, chiante sur les bords quand c'est par rapport à ses gosses.

- Ah, ok.

- Tonton Puck ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu vas venir à la maison aujourd'hui ?

- Normalement oui.

- Maman est d'accord ?

- Oui. Aller, finis tes frites.

Santana le dévisage avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et moi-même comprends pas comment Puck, celui qui a failli s'évanouir quand son ex lui dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte, était si gentil avec les enfants.

- Ferme la bouche Lopez, t'as de la salade entre les dents.

- Attend je vais lui enlever. _Et j'embrasse, ou plutôt que roule une pelle on va dire, à Santana sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrive._

- Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi ça m'excitait autant au lycée ?

- Je, euh, hm, ça te fait plus, plus rien ?

- Bah, non. Vous venez de vous rouler une pelle devant moi et je dois dire que les jouets des gamins sont plus intéressants que ça.

- Notre Puckerman est un autre homme.

* * *

PDV Quinn

Kurt et Blaine vont vraiment bien ensemble et j'ai bien l'impression que je vais être la seule célibataire maintenant. Il y a bien eu le coup de fil de Satan, mais à part si ce mec est la réplique de Kurt version hétéro, je vais rester célibataire. Eurk, et puis je comprends pourquoi les enfants veulent jamais manger de haricots. Il y a des fils… Attendez, il reste des fils et Kurt vient de me les donner, Kurt ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, surtout la cuisine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a été perturbé… Oh mon dieu, imaginez si ces haricots avaient été témoins de choses… Euuuuuuuuurk, j'ai plus faim tout d'un coup. Merde, ma fourchette. Pffff, la flemme de la ramasser. Le sol est teeeellement bas et- wowowo, c'est quoi ça ? La main de Kurt sur la cuisse de Blaine ? Ces pauvres petits haricots avait étaient définitivement témoins de choses. Choses qui ne me sont pas arrivées depuis des lustres maintenant, 6 bonnes années. Je me sens comme une bonne sœur. Relève-toi Quinn, ils vont se demander ce que tu fais sous la table. Piooouf, faut que je me remette au sport moi. Ce Blaine me dit quelque chose, faut que je m'éclaire l'esprit sur lui.

- Donc, hm, Blaine tu viens d'où ?

- De l'Ohio, j'étais à Dalton à Westerville jusqu'à ce que ça ferme et qu'on aille à Concord avec les filles, et j'ai été soliste au glee club de Dalton.

- Attend, Blaine Anderson c'est donc toi ?

- Hm, oui pourquoi ?

- Quinn Fabray, j'étais à Concord. Cheveux courts, roses, piercing, j'étais la seule à ne pas porter l'uniforme.

- Attend c'est avec toi que je chantais derrière le bâtiment ?

- Oui ! Attends, on avait un truc comme ça :

_Don't you move_

_Can't you stay where you are, just for now_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

Blaine se joint à moi et nos voix sonnent tout aussi bien qu'à l'époque.

_You could be my ever after_

_Now you could be my ever after, after all_

_I could be your perfect disaster_

_You could my perfect disaster_

- Ouaaaais, et tu te souviens comme on nous appelait?

- Hm, attend, oui ! Quaine ?

- Oui ! On était meilleurs amis et je t'ai remplacé par lui. _Je prends la main de Kurt en lui faisant un énorme sourire._ Pas d'objection ?

- Absolument aucune. _Blaine regarde maintenant Kurt « amoureusement »._

Oh mon dieu, j'ai la nausée pas vous ? Il y a trop d'amour dans cette pièce. En plus Rachel et Finn, Tina et Mike, Brittany et Santana vont arriver. Beaucoup trop d'amour dans cet appartement d'un coup.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Rachel aussi, on va fêter ça au bar.

- Je peux garder les petits si tu veux ?

- Hm, si il t'aime bien, oui. On verra ça ce soir.

Et on finit de manger. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Tellement que pour monter sur l'escabeau pour accrocher les guirlandes au mur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 15 kilos et d'être encore enceinte.

* * *

PDV PUCK.

- Un, deux, trois ouaaaaaaaaaaaais ! _tout le monde crie et Rachel, Jooey et Zooey souffle chacuns leurs bougies._

- Bon, qui coupe le gâteau ? _Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et Kurt me tend le couteau._ Puckerman ?

- Ouep. _Je découpe chaque gâteau en huit et chacun se sert._

- Puck t'as enlevé les cartons de Quinn ? _ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle se taisait celle-là. _

- Non Lopez, mais je vais le faire ce soir pendant que vous serez sortis.

- Tu viens pas?

- Nope, j'suis crevé, faut que je m'installe un peu et je vais faire ça temps que les petits ne sont pas là.

- Mais ils sont là ce soir, c'est moi qui les garde.

- Bah vous m'aiderez à ranger du coup ?

- Ouaaaaaais! _Je vois que Kurt qui me regarde de travers, jaloux que je passe une soirée avec son jules._

- T'inquiètes pas Kurt, je vais pas te le piquer !_ Et hop, un clin d'œil et ça lui passe. _

De toute façon, je pense pas que je vais trouver l'amour avec un grand A un jour, à 33 ans c'est pas la folie niveau copine. Mais New-York est une nouvelle ville non?

- Hm, Noah?

- Oh, Quinn, appelle-moi Puck comme les autres.

- Donc, Puck, _elle sourit_, ça te dérange pas de rater une soirée au bar pour t'occuper des enfants, tu sais Blaine reste ici et-

- Non, arrête, _je lui prends les mains_, déjà comme j'ai dit, je suis fatigué à cause du voyage, ensuite je dois ranger mes affaires et déplacer tout ton bordel, puis ton petit m'a l'air costaud...

- Hm, plutôt ouais.

- Donc je vais pas avoir de mal. Et ça me fait plaisir, t'as besoin de profiter d'un peu de paix, j'adore tes enfants, ils sont géniaux et ça va me permettre de parler de Kurt à Blaine, parce que je le connais bien le petit Hummel, et puis Blaine me parlera de toi... _putain mais quel con, pendez-moi s'il vous plait ça doit faire 5 heures que je la connais je drague déjà._

- Vous allez parler de moi? Sérieusement?

- Oui..._ rattrape-toi maintenant, abruti._ Je veux en savoir plus sur ma nouvelle colocataire, vu que je connais déjà Brittana.

- Brittana ? Sérieusement ?

- Roh, arrête de faire comme si ça te choquais, je suis sûr que quand tu t'ennuyais t'as déjà donné des noms à des couples.

- Je... _je la regarde avec insistance._ Rrrrr, bon j'ai Mina, Finchel, Santanny, et là, bah Klaine parce que Burt ça fait glauque.

- Mina, vraiment? Tike, ça fait mieux ! J'avais Rachinn mais Finchel me plait bien. Santanny est aussi bien que Brittana ! Et Klaine m'a l'air parfait.

- Ouais._ Je commence a m'éloigner d'elle quand elle me rattrape,_ j'ai deux trois trucs à te montrer dans la chambre.

- Rien de sexuel?

- Mais non rien de sexuel, idiot! Là, t'as une armoire pour tes affaires, cette porte là va vers la salle de bain, et le lit est démonté, mais t'as juste a rassembler le pied de lit et la tête de lit au sommier et mettre le matelas.

- Ikéa aurait pas fait mieux.

- Oh non. _un silence s'installe et on se fixe en souriant, jusqu'à ce que ça en deviennent gênant._ On retourne là-bas.

- Ouep.

J'affiche un sourire énorme, j'ai retrouvé ma grande famille du Glee club, avec quelques membre en plus.

* * *

**voilà, encore un chapitre un peu court, désolée! **

**la chanson que Quinn et Blaine chante est "Ever After" des Marianas Trench. **

**encore une fois happy birthday Mark, ily.**

**et laissez vos avis! **

**xoxo.**


End file.
